


Chainsmokers

by Kiiyarx



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: F/M, Kinky, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiyarx/pseuds/Kiiyarx
Summary: Tuscaloosa, Alabama, your new home, is typically calm, quiet, according to individuals one the news. However, with your new entrance to this place, small children and teens end up missing, either found mutilated in wooded areas, such as Rosswood Park, or never seen again. You become determined to figure out what is taking these minors.At a store on the very outer edges of the town, you run into a man you're immediately drawn to, fearful of, challenged by, and intrigued by. After fun and talking, you have a hunch he knows something about the kidnappings and murders around here.You two end up on the run, along with a friend of his. You were dragged into their constant running from it. You dragged yourself into its interest and desire.Playing detective was certainly dumb of you.!!!WARNING!!!This book is very mature, with lots of sex, cursing, fighting, gore, and even more. Please be careful of what you read.





	Chainsmokers

The chilled air pricked at the revealed skin of (h/c) haired woman as she trudged on through the woodland area, taking her usual short cut to the closest store. She fumbled in her bag as she walked, looking for her pack of cigarettes that only held two of the amazing cancer sticks. "Where are they..." She mumbled, stumbling over a large rock due to being less focused on where she was walking.

However, she became focused when a loud snap came from behind her, making her freeze, (e/c) eyes wide. She didn't dare turn around to see what it was. With young ones disappearing around here, she wasn't taking chances. After only a few mere seconds, she stopped looking through her purse, starting to quickly bolt away, valuing her life at the moment.

She ran until she no longer could, having to stop and breath heavily, bent over with hands on her knees. "Fuck, I'm in bad shape..." She panted, looking around. She was almost out of the woods. Thank God.

She was exhausted now, but kept pulling through, jogging till she exited the woods onto the road. The store was right there, only a few yards to her right. She jogged up to it, wanting to be as far away from the woods she could be. 

She rested against the concrete walls of the cheap convenience store, letting herself relax and smoke one of her last cigarettes. Once finished, she dropped the bud and stomped on the remains of the cigarette, twisting her foot against the concrete. 

She glanced around the parking lot, noticing only three cars were around. It wasn't like this store was popular, but usually there were at least seven cars at this time. Slow day, she guessed.

She made her way into the plain store, the colder, stale air irritating her. Immediately, she went to the counter. There was a man in front of her, just a tiny bit taller and with dark, messy black hair. "Two Marlboro packs also," He added to his order as his snacks and such were packed into the small, ugly yellow plastic bags. He ended up with three bags and a much smaller separate one for his cigarettes. He payed in cash, which she quickly noticed and thought was odd. Hardly anyone here payed with cash now, yet she didn't think on it too much as he turned around, making his way out. She side glanced him, getting half of his face in her view for a few seconds.

Average, he was, but still very attractive. Nothing stood out about him. He blended in perfectly as a normal person. What she should have noticed though was how he stared at her on his way out.

"How may I help you, (y/n)?" The young man behind the counter greeted her with a smile that was only half fake. "Y'know, two packs of Newports one hundreds like always," She smiled back as he nodded and grabbed them for her. She mumbled a thank you, payed with her debit card, then left the store.

She quickly got a cigarette and smoked another, letting the minty smoke fill her lungs before sighing it out. Smoking always kept her at peace. She looked around, seeing the man from earlier messing with things in the trunk of his car. She watched him, taking deep drags from her cigarette. She might just be able to get a ride, if not even more, from him. She was quite bored anyways.

He looked up and over at her, making direct eye contact with his dark hazel eyes. She faintly smiled at him, watching him merely shake his head to himself was he slammed the top to the trunk down. 

She bit the inside of her cheek as she finished the quick smoke, walking over to his car. Something about him made her feel as if she had to talk to him. And so she did.

"Yo," She raised a hand as a wave and then let it fall back down, using a way too casual greeting for a stranger. He looked her over, looking confused and even a small bit annoyed. "Hi.." He mumbled, continuing to do his thing. He open up the gray door to the back seat, leaning in to dig through a black duffle bag.

"So, I was wondering if I could get a ride? I walked through the woods to get here and now would much rather not do that again," She decided to ask, smiling sweetly when he looked back at her. He sighed, standing back up straight and closing the car door. "You walked through the deep woods, with everything going on, at almost night time?" He talked as if he had a hard time believing she would do something so stupid.

"... Usually it's chill..." She mumbled, realizing it was dumb of her. "Can I just please get a ride?" 

Another sigh emitted from him as he shook his head. "You know what, fuck it, sure." She lit up, smiling happily. "I'm (y/n), by the way," She introduced herself. 

"Tim," was all he said as he got into the drivers seat. "Get in."

She quickly ran around to the other side of the car, jumping into the passenger seat practically. Just before he started driving, she had her seat belt on.

"So where do you live?" Tim asked her, glancing over at the female for a few seconds. "Other side of the woods, almost exactly opposite to the store. Out in the middle of no where, practically," She answered, propping her elbow up on the door, resting her chin in her hand. He sighed. "Almost an hour drive, then. Great..."

"Half that to jog through the woods," She added awkwardly. For the first few minutes, it was silent except for the wind blowing through the cracked passenger window and the sound of tires smoothly driving on the rocky road.

"So," She started, the silence getting to her, making her have to start talking or make a conversation. "You're not like a rapist or killer or anything, are you?"

He chuckled as he shook his head, making a noise she instantly fell in love with. It was such an attractive laugh, she wanted to hear it again. However, she could swear she heard him mumble under his breath, "you don't even know."

"Well, that's good?" She softly laughed, watching him as he drove. Something about him was just so... She couldn't quite tell what.

"Do I seem like I am?" He then asked, amusement clear in his voice as he took a hand off the wheel to sip from a water bottle. "Well, you have that mysterious hot guy vibe, so not exactly, no," she shrugged, hair falling down her shoulders.

"You think I'm hot?" He smirked, glancing over. She scoffed. "Fuck yeah, like damn."

He had that slightly sharp jawline, pale skin clear of blemishes aside from dark circles from nights and nights of no sleep, and beautiful eyes, dark hazel that glowed like golden honey and summer grass in the sunlight. His lips weren't large, just average, but flushed a pretty pink and looked so soft. He was fit too. Not in any extravagant way, just in good shape with muscles. She just knew he had at least a faint trace of abs under the thick red flannel he wore.

She felt sure of a few more things under his clothes too.

Clearly she was checking him out now, biting her bottom lip softly. He chuckled again, the noise making her swallow hard. It affected her too much. She was way to into this guy.

"So, since I admitted what I thought, you gotta do the same," She suggested in a way that had him knowing he had to. "Oh, fishing for compliments now? That's low..." He sarcastically remarked, keeping that hot smirk on his face.

(Y/n) huffed at Tim, crossed her arms like a child. He laughed. "You're pretty hot yourself, to be honest. You have nice hair... And nice tits," He then bluntly spoke, his words making her face heat up some. She praised herself on what he said. Fuck yeah, he thinks she's hot too.

"And you have a really nice ass," She added to her words from earlier. He laughed again as he made a turn. "Well, glad you think so," he spoke, the amusement still clear in his voice. He didn't regret picking up this girl. At least, so far he didn't.

After that exchange, silent returned, but it wasn't as odd or awkward as before. Now, they were half way to her stop.

She didn't want to leave him, not yet. She wanted to have fun with him too.

They talked some throughout the rest of the drive, but not much. Just little, basic things. 

"Here's my place," she pointed to the left to a basic, large two story house with a slightly long paved driveway. He slowly pulled into it and up to the house. As a last minute thing, she blurted out a question; "want to come in for a bit?" which had many interpretations.

Tim's smirk returned. "Sure, doll."

The car beeped when he locked it as she unlocked her front door. As they went in, it was oddly clean considering the type of person (y/n) was. As the sun was setting, she flipped more lights on. "Nice house," Tim casually told her as he sat on the soft black couch in the living room. "Thanks, I guess?" She shrugged, plopping down beside him.

"Hm, what now?" Tim mumbled as if oblivious, but the smirk and look in his eyes he directed at her made it clear he knew. He just hoped he didn't get the wrong signals.

She smiled sweetly, humming softly. "I don't know," She obviously lied, keeping up with the slight roleplaying. She moved to his on his lap, straddling him as she rested her forearms on his shoulders. His hands laid on her hips, rubbing up and down softly. 

Quickly, Tim moved himself up, pressing his lips against hers. Like she thought, his lips were soft. And like he thought, so was hers. She immediately kissed back, hands running into his dark hair. 

The kiss deepened and soon his tongue grazed her lips, asking entrance. She hummed a no as she smirked against his lips. With that, he smacked her ass, making her softly yelp, taking the opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth.

She melted into this, giving up her fighting. One of his hands trailed up her shirt, now messaging her breast over her somewhat padded bra, this and more making her eagerly moan into the make out session.

She wanted her dominance though.

He was hard already, pressing up against the woman's crotch, her noticing easily and grinding her hips against that area as she pulled away from the kissing to breath. Tim sighed a moan under his breath, biting his lip. She scooted back some, letting a hand travel down and undo his jeans, sliding into them and cupping his manhood, palming him roughly.

"Fuck..." He mumbled, pulling her back in for a kiss, one that was passionate and desperate. He then moved his lips from hers and then to her neck, softly kissing all around.

Certain spots made her gasp and moan when pressed, and then he found a spot that definitely did. He attacked it, kissing and sucking on it, leaving a large dark bruise there as she breathed out moans. She was lost to this until a burning sensation ran through her neck.

With a yelp of both pain and pleasure, she looked and saw that he bit her in that spot, a small bit of blood trickling down from the bite. He looked up at her slyly with a smirk. This look destroyed her. 

Quickly, she raised up and yanked his jeans and boxers down. "Oo, desperate?" He teased, both hands softly rubbing her ass and groping it. She scoffed. "You want me just as bad~" She sang, wrapping her soft hand around his cock, him tensing at just that.

Her thumb pressed against the tip, rubbing it softly. He groaned, trying to buck his hips. "Nah-ah, you gotta be still, sweetie," She giggled, placing a small kiss on his lips, then neck just like he did her. It was soon till she was pumping her hand and he was moaning for her.

His moans sounded sublime to her and she thought she was going to get off just from hearing them. She pulled her hand away when he got close, his eyes opening as he whined. "Wh-What?" He mumbled, realizing, just as she got her jeans and top off, leaving her in (f/c) lacey bra and thong.

Fuck, she was sexy.

Blinking at her, his hands went to her tits, messaging and playing with them, making her sigh in pleasure. Then, one hand went into the lower underwear to play softly with her soaked area. He focused on her clit, making her weak and softly moaning. 

He inserted a finger inside. Then another. Then a third. He thrusted the fingers in and out as fast as he could for her, making her grip his shoulders and moan in his ears. Her moans had the same effect on him as his did her. 

Unlike (y/n), Tim let the girl cum, her loud moan strained as liquid coated his hand. She panted, but it wasn't long after before they flipped and moved. Now, she was laying on the couch, legs spread with his hips in-between them, thong moved aside. His cock rubbed against her and as much as she wanted it now, she held up a hand for him to wait.

Reaching around to the table, a grabbed a condom from the drawer, opening it with her teeth and leaning up some to place it on him. "Good thinking, doll~" he chuckled some, and once ready, he pushed into her. He started somewhat slow before soon speeding up.

It was long until he was fucking her hard like an animal.

Both of them were moaning loud as if they'd never had this much pleasure. The woman's arms were wrapped around Tim's back, clawing at the flannel he didn't take off. 

It took only a few minutes before they were climaxing, (y/n) moaning as loud as she could, seeing white from such pleasure, with Tim moaning out her name. 

He fell down on her chest, lighter than he seemed, breathing heavily like her.

"Holy...shit..." She mumbled with a small laugh. They laid as they were for a while, resting and recovering. 

Tim raised himself up, moving to sit and then stand. He grabbed his boxers and jeans, slipping them on as he threw away the used condom. (Y/n) sat up, brushing hair out of her face, watching him with a small smile. Tim checked the time, mumbling a few curses at it.

"What is it?" The woman inquired. "Supposed to have met with someone by now... They'll probably be pissed with me being late," he irritably answered and she then felt somewhat bad. Did she just fuck him up?

"Well, get going then. But wait just a minute, come here," She ordered him to do, grabbing a marker from the table. Once beside her, she grabbed his arm, prettily writing her number on the exposed part of his arm. "Call me when you can, got it? Now, hurry up and go, okay?"

Tim nodded with a faint smile. "Bye, (y/n), see ya' later!" He yelled once at the door, leaving the girl alone.

She happily sighed, chilling half naked as she turned on the television, bored. 

Today turned out much, much better than expected.


End file.
